Gotcha
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: When Shawn was eleven he was kidnapped by the serial killer The Parent. Now, The Parent is back and is back for Shawn. Will Shawn survive and will the police find him in time? Rated T for safety. SULES
1. Chapter 1

**Psych**

**Gotcha **

**Chapter 1- A childhood memory **

_Santa Barbra, 1986_

Henry Spencer paced around the police station. Every police officer with any sense stood well clear of Henry. He was beyond pissed and extremely worried. Already Henry had snapped at 15 police officers and reduced three grown men to tears. A young rookie by the name of Karen Vic watched by the sidelines as Henry paced and snapped at anyone who addressed him.

Henry wasn't the only one who was tense. There was a serial killer on the loose. Already 5 children had gone missing and had turned up dead two weeks later. The killer was playing a game with them. He would leave clues for the police to find but they were always one step to short. The next clue would be where to find the victims body. They had named this serial killer the Parent.

The reason Henry Spencer was so tense and pissed was that Shawn, his son, was the sixth victim to be kidnapped. It had already been nearly a full week and they were no closer to finding Shawn. Thunder boomed in the background as the rain pounded down.

"What have we got?" Henry snapped at a nearby police officer.

"err- well....I mean-" the poor officer stuttered, terrified.

"Henry!" the Captain snapped. "You should not be here"

"This is my son. I have to find him," Henry snapped back.

"You are too emotionally involved in this," the captain said. He rested a hand on Henry's shoulder.

Henry remained quiet while silently fuming. He would not allow this serial killer get Shawn.

Unnoticed to all of the officers, a young boy wondered silently through the police station.

"We can't just do nothing, I will not let the killer get him," Henry shouted at the captain.

Karen Vic looked down as she noticed something moving. She saw a young boy walking quietly, dripping wet. She opened her mouth and let out a small gasp. Nobody heard it over Henry's shouts.

"Dad?" Shawn said quietly. Henry whipped around and looked down. Shawn was dripping wet, shaking and was stained with blood. Henry immediately dropped to his knees and pulled Shawn into a hug.

_Present Day _

The police station was hectic. Chief of Police Karen Vic walked quickly out of her office and into the main entrance were every police officer was gathered. She held one phone to her ear as she walked in.

"Get in her right now!" she snapped and slammed her phone shut.

"Alright, listen up," Karen said. "Some of you may remember the serial killer the Parent," Silence fell across the room. "Well, he's back. This morning we found a picture and a riddle on the front steps," Karen clicked the pointer and on a projector screen came up a picture of a young boy, unconscious and blood ran from his nose.

"This is the riddle," Karen continued. She clicked again.

_Welcome back to our fun little game,_

_I'm sure you all remember how to play._

_Two weeks is all you have, it's not the same,_

_For every year it's different, I have to say._

_To the one who got away, best you hide because I'm coming._

_Thunder boomed in the background and rain pelted the roof. Just like that night._

_Shawn and Gus walked into where all the officers were all standing, rain drops sprinkled in Shawn's hair and their clothes slightly wet._

"_Sup, Chief," Shawn said, smiling. Karen didn't smile._

"_What's going on?" Gus asked, noticing everyone mood._

"_The Parent serial killer is back," Jules said grimly._

_No one noticed Shawn's eyes dart to Karen except for her. He swallowed and looked nervously at Karen. Gus was to absorbed in the case to notice. Quietly Karen moved over to Shawn and he moved to her._

"_The Parent?" Gus asked._

"_A serial killer who kidnaps kids for two weeks and then kills them, leaving only one clue to find them and then one more when they are dead to find the body," Lassie explained and indicated to the projector. "He's back,"_

_Gus read over the riddle and looked at the kid._

"_To the one who got away, best you hide because I'm coming?" Gus said, confused. _

"_Apparently, out of all the kids who were kidnapped, the sixth one got away," Jules explained. "So, after that, every year, the Parent kidnaps six children and then stops,"_

"_So who was the sixth child who got away?" Gus asked._

_Lassie and Jules shrugged. Every police officer looked to one another, unsure of who it was._

"_No body knows," Jules said._

"_Yes we do," Karen said. Everyone slowly turned to look at her and Shawn._

_Shawn was pale and looked shaken._

"_It was me."_


	2. Chapter 2No Shawn

**Chapter two- No Shawn**

**Shawn, Chief Vic and Henry were in the Chiefs office. Henry and Karen were having a yelling match. Shawn sat there watching, unusually silent.**

**Outside in the main part of the building, all the police officers were watching, straining to hear anything. Jules turned to Gus.**

"**Shawn, was kidnapped as a kid?" Jules asked in disbelief.**

"**Wouldn't surprise me," Lassie mumbled. Jules shot him a glare.**

"**Apparently," Gus said, ignoring Lassie. "I wasn't in the here at the time. He was odd when I got back to town though," Gus continued thoughtfully. "He wouldn't say a word of his summer,"**

"**He must of been traumatized," Jules said sympathetically. "So you didn't know?"**

"**No, he was oddly secretive," Gus said, thinking back. "in fact, even Mr. Spencer was shady on the details,"**

"**Why didn't, Shawn tell you?" Jules asked.**

"**Shawn, can suppress memories," Gus said.**

"**Really?" Lassie said skeptically.**

"**Of course, have you met his dad?" Gus asked.**

**Back in the Chiefs office Henry was still yelling.**

"**No way do I want, Shawn, on this case," Henry snapped, pacing.**

"**I understand why, Henry, but, Shawn, is the only one who can help us," Karen reasoned.**

"**I don't care, I'm not putting him back in that situation," Henry growled.**

"**But, Henry-," Karen started but Henry interrupted her.**

"**No, it was bad enough when he was eleven, I'm not putting him through this again," Henry shouted.**

**Karen looked to Shawn. He was very pale and he usual laughter and happy face was no where to been seen. Karen did not like to see Shawn like this.**

"**Spencer?" Karen asked. **

**She got no response. Henry turned to Shawn.**

"**Shawn?" Karen asked again, gently.**

"**Shawn," Henry said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Shawn looked up at his farther.**

"**Huh?" Shawn said, seemingly unaware of the conversation going around him.**

"**Are you ok?" Karen asked.**

"**Fine," Shawn said, straightening up.**

"**Would you mind coming with me and looking at what we have?" Karen asked.**

"**Sure, we have a case?" Shawn asked. Karen knitted her eyebrows in confusion and looked to Henry.**

"**Sure," Henry said. **

**The three of them got up and walked out of the office.**

**Juliet, Lassie and Gus stood up straight as the three of them came out.**

"**Chief, what have we got?" Lassie asked, as they came into view.**

**Karen ignored him. Gus moved away from them and came up to Shawn.**

"**You OK?" Gus asked.**

"**Er, fine," Shawn said, distracted, looking up at the projector screen.**

"**OK, Shawn, what can you tell us about The Parent?" Karen asked.**

"**Er, he kidnapped me when I was eleven," Shawn said.**

**Gus put a hand on his Shawn's shoulder.**

"**Keep going," Jules encouraged him.**

"**I was held in some basement room," Shawn continued, not looking at anyone. **

"**How did you escape?" Karen asked gently.**

"**I was handcuffed to a chair so I got out them," Shawn said.**

"**Wait, you knew how to get out of handcuffs when you were eleven?" Lassie asked, skeptical.**

"**Of course, it's easy," Shawn said. "I just dislocated my wrist and slipped it out and then picked the lock."**

"**You dislocated your wrist?" Jules gasped.**

"**Of course, it was easy. I had already dislocated it once before," Shawn said.**

"**How?" Jules said, concerned.**

"**Trying to get out of handcuffs once before," Shawn said, shrugging like it happened every day.**

"**Anyway," Lassie said loudly, breaking up the pointless conversation.**

"**Yes, then what?" Karen said, wanting Shawn to continue.**

"**I crept out of the building and made my way to the police station," Shawn said.**

"**Where were you being held?" Lassie asked.**

"**I don't know," Shawn said quietly.**

"**But you walked from there to the police station," Lassie said.**

"**So, I just remember turning up at the police station," Shawn said.**

"**But, Shawn-," Jules said.**

"**I don't remember," Shawn shouted.**

**Everyone was silent.**

"**Look, I can't help you," Shawn said.**

"**Spencer, please," Karen said. Shawn shook his head.**

"**No, I don't remember anything, OK," Shawn said. "You don't need me."**

"**Shawn, we do need you," Jules said.**

"**I don't want to," Shawn yelled. Thunder boomed in the background as the police station fell silent.**

**Shawn shook his head and began to walk away.**

"**Shawn," Karen said. Shawn walked away towards the door.**

**The lights suddenly went out. A strangled yelp was heard, the door slamming open and the sound of glass shattering.**

**The lights came back on and the police station was open, glass laid shattered on the ground and Shawn was no where to be seen.**


	3. Chapter 3It's good to see you again

**Chapter Three- could to see you again**

Henry Spencer slammed his fist on the table.

"I knew this would happen," Henry snapped.

"You knew that, Spencer, would get kidnapped from the police station?" Lassie said.

Henry rounded on Lassie."O you think your so smart," Henry growled. "That's it."

Henry began to roll up his sleeves.

"Henry, enough," Karen yelled, stepping in between Lassie and Henry.

"This isn't helping anybody, especially, Shawn," Karen said. Henry calmed down.

"Forensic is already here, doing there thing," Jules said. She looked pale and worried.

"Ok, McNabb, Lassiter, I want you to take statements, see if anybody saw anything," Karen said. "Henry, go sit down in my office."

Henry huffed and stomped off to Karen's office.

"What can I do to help?" Gus asked. He too looked nervous.

"Nothing at the moment," Jules said. "Don't worry, we'll find him,"

Gus looked up. Juliet looked like she was asking a question.

"Yeah, he will be," Gus said, comforting him and Jules.

_Meanwhile _

Shawn breathed deeply. He coughed loudly and moaned. He blinked as his eyes tried to focus. It was dark and there was only a little light. Shawn could hear the rain and thunder in the background. He looked around, his neck creaking as he turned his head. Is stomach dropped.

He was in a basement. It was fairly large. There was a toilet in the corner and a mattress on the ground. A toy fire truck was tipped on its side.

It was the same room Shawn was put in when he was kidnapped when he was eleven.

Shawn head was throbbing. He tried to stretch but his hands were cuffed behind his back. He was tied to a chair, again.

He attention was drawn to something shivering in the corner. Shawn narrowed his eyes and tried to focus. It was a young boy. The same boy who was in the picture at the police station.

"Hi," Shawn said, slowly and gently.

The young boy moved out of the corner and slowly made his way to Shawn.

"Who-who are you?" the young boy said.

"Luke, I am your farther," Shawn rasped in his best darf vader voice.

"My name isn't, Luke," the boy said. "it, Peter."

"O, sorry. My name is Shawn Spencer," Shawn introduced himself.

"You got kidnapped too?" Peter asked.

"He sure did," a female voice said. Peter huddled closer to Shawn, shaking slightly. Shawn's blood froze. Shawn remembered that female voice. The Parent.

"Hello, Shawn. It's good to see you again," the Parent said.

A women came into the light. She was tall, had long red hair. She was dressed in causal jeans and a cardigan. She looked like a mother.

"Shawn, do I have to re-teach you manners?" the Parent said.

"No," Shawn hissed.

"No, what?"

"No mum," Shawn whispered. The Parent smiled, showing her teeth.

"Good, boy. I see that you remember my lessons well," The Parent said. She looked to the huddling Peter.

"O' and I see you have met your knew brother," She said, pleased. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other," The Parent. "Play nice."

With that said, she grinned one more time and she left.

Shawn waited until he heard the door slam and then turn to Peter. He was looking up at Shawn with his big blue eyes and was shaking slightly.

"Ok, she's gone," Shawn said.

"I'm scared," Peter whispered. Shawn swallowed.

"Me too," Shawn whispered. They sat in silence for a long time.

"Hey, do you know how to pick a lock?" Shawn asked.

_Back at the police station _

_Juliet rushed towards the Chiefs officer where Gus, Lassiter, Henry and Karen were talking._

"_Just got the results back," Juliet said, striding in._

"_Lets here it," Henry said, not in the mood for pleasantries._

"_OK, they found blood on some of the glass shards and it matches, Shawn's," Juliet said, sending a apologetic glance to Henry._

"_It looks like the kidnapper smashed his head into the window to try knock him out," Juliet said._

"_Thank you, Juliet," Karen said, running her hand through her hair._

"_We think it's The Parent," Karen explained._

"_Of course it is. The Parent isn't known for his patient," Henry snapped. "He even said that he was coming for, Shawn."_

"_That's enough," Karen shouted, putting an end to Henry's snapping._

"_There was also a hair found," Juliet said. "It's on it's way to the lab, it should be a few hours before we get the results."_

_Henry groaned and Gus swallowed._

"_We may not have hours," Gus said."I know," Karen said. The room fell silent._


	4. Chapter 4 mums mad

**Chapter four- Mum's mad**

_Police Station _

Thunder boomed loudly and the rain was coming down harder.

"Gus, you OK?" Henry asked, turning to Gus. They were now in the main part of the building, listening for any news on Shawn.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gus said. His eyes narrowed. "Actually, there's something I want to ask. Why didn't you tell me that, Shawn, had been kidnapped when we were kids?"

"I didn't think it would be a good idea. You were away and Shawn was shaken by the whole ordeal," Henry explained. "He suppressed the memory after you were gone. He couldn't even remember how he got to the police station."

"How did he escape?" Gus asked.

"Shawn said that he used the things I taught him as a kids," Henry said, dismissively.

"So he suppressed the memory and can't remember where is was?" Gus asked.

"Yes. I'm sure he can remember it if he wanted," Henry said. "He only has to focus. I'm sure if he is focused now, he could get out the same way he did last time."

"So we are leaving, Shawn, to get out of this?" Gus asked.

"Well, the police don't have much to go on, except this hair, that is going to take another hour to get a result," Henry said. "I taught, Shawn, enough and he knows what he has to do."

"Yeah, but you saw how, Shawn was before he was kidnapped again," Gus said. "I never seen him so quiet. Or that pale."

Henry sighed. He just hoped that Shawn could escape again.

_The basement_

_Shawn tried to pry his wrists out of the handcuffs but they were to tight. He strained but they were starting to cut into his wrists._

"_Are you sure you don't know how to pick a lock?" Shawn asked Peter. The young boy shook his head._

"_OK, do you have anything sharp and pointy?" Shawn asked. "A bobby pin, by any chance?"_

"_Do I look like a girl to you?" Peter asked, cocking his head to one side._

"_Do you really want me to answer that?" Shawn asked. "I mean, with the longish hair you could pass as a girl."_

_Peter rolled his eyes._

_Shawn scanned the room and his eyes landed on the fire truck._

"_OK, Peter, I need you to get the fire truck and pulled off a bit of plastic," Shawn said. Peter nodded and scampered over to the fire truck._

_Shawn took a deep breath. His stomach dropped and he squeezed his eyes shut._

_With a sickening crack, Shawn dislocated his wrist. She nearly passed out. His stomach lurched and he vomited to the side. He coughed and gagged._

_Peter looked with wide eyes._

"_I'm OK, Peter," Shawn said. Peter nodded. He quickly set back to work. Shawn focused on not passing out and throwing up. Before his wrist could swell up, he slipped his wrist out of the cuff. Peter ripped off a bit of plastic from the fire truck and quickly scampered back to Shawn._

"_Thanks, buddy," Shawn rasped and he took the piece of plastic with his bung wrist._

_Slowly and carefully, he put the plastic to the cuff and begun to pick it. Trying not to vomit again, he put it into the key hole and began to jiggle it. Finally the cuff released and he was free._

_Suddenly, the basement door flung open and the Parent came down._

_Peter looked terrified, the fire truck limp in his hand._

_Shawn was trying not to pass out._

_The Parent sniffed the air. She looked to Shawn and saw the vomit._

"_O, dear, are we ill?" The Parent cooed and quickly headed to Shawn. When she got closer she saw that his hands were not cuffed and one of his writs was swollen._

"_Tut, tut. I knew I should of got something stronger," The Parent said sadly. Then she looked to Peter and noticed that the Fire Truck had a piece of plastic missing._

"_And we are breaking toys," she gasped. "That is not on. Bad Peter."_

_The Parent ripped the toy from Peter's frozen hand and slapped him hard across the cheek, sending the poor boy the ground._

"_Shawn, I know you put him up to this, so no supper," The Parent said and hit Shawn across the face. Shawn fell of his chair, missing his vomit and on to the ground were he landed on his wrist. He cried out in pain and then slipped unconscious._

"_Shawn is a naughty boy, Peter," The Parent said. Peter struggled to get up. "I was hoping your bug brother would set a good example. Looks like we'll have to chat when he wakes up."_

_The Parent walked out of the room, leaving a poor and scared little boy._

_When Shawn next awoke, he was lying on the mattress. He groaned and looked around. Peter was asleep next to him and the Parent was looking at him. He jumped and cringed away._

_She knelt down next to Shawn._

"_I bandaged your wrist for you," she said, smiling. Shawn looked to his wrist and sure enough, it was bandaged._

"_I also cleaned up you mess," she said. Shawn could smell the cleaning product._

"_I was hoping you would set a better example for your brother," the Parent said._

"_I don't have a brother," Shawn groaned._

"_Now, Now, that no way to talk to, Peter. I know you have only just met and it will take a while to get used to it but I will not play favorites. This is just sibling jealousy and it will pass," The Parent said sweetly._

"_Now get some rest and tomorrow, I expect you to be nicer to your brother," she said. She patted Shawn's head and got up. She headed up the stairs and turned off the light, leaving them in darkness._

_Thunder rolled in the background and Peter curled up closer to Shawn, still asleep._

"_This is one messed up lady, Peter," Shawn whispered and fell back asleep._


	5. Chapter 5little Shawn

**Hey guys, just before we go one with the story, I want to apologize for the weird things that are happening like the who Chapters in BOLD and then half of it in **_**Italics. **_**It's weird and I'm trying to fix it!! Thanks for reading and your reviews!**

**PINAPPLE!**

**Chapter 5- Little Shawn**

_Santa Barbra 1986 _

Henry Spencer opened the sliding door and walked in. He hung his gun belt up and made sure there were no bullets in his gun. He never knew with Shawn, and he was most likely to accidentally shoot himself. He walked in the living room and saw Shawn watching TV. He also was hitting a ball against the wall with a tennis racquet.

"Shawn, what have I told you about playing with balls in the house," Henry snapped.

"Ummmm, do it," Shawn said cheekily.

"No, I said play with it outside," Henry corrected. Shawn shrugged and moved towards the door.

"O, No, it's to late now and I'm about to make dinner," Henry said. "Besides, I don't want you going out at night."

"Why?" Shawn asked. "I promised that wouldn't scare our neighbors cat anymore."

"I don't want you going out because it's not safe," Henry said.

"But, Gus and I always play outside at night," Shawn said.

"Yes and Gus isn't here," Henry said.

"Dad, it's right outside," Shawn said. The reason Henry was so against Shawn going out side was that there was a serial killer on the loose.

"I'll be really careful," Shawn pleaded. Henry sighed.

"Fine, ten minuets, then come back inside," Henry said. Shawn cheered and ran outside.

Shawn was hitting his ball with the tennis racquet when he accidentally hit it too far. It soared over the fence and across the road. Shawn gasped. His dad would kill him if he lost that ball. He looked back to the house and looked to all the windows. His dad must be in the kitchen.

On the balls of his feet, Shawn silently headed down the path to the front gate. He shut it silently and looked back to the house.

He looked both ways before crossing the street and quickly walked down to the beach to collect his ball.

He found it easily and walked back towards his house. He crossed the road and saw a red headed lady standing at their gate.

"Can I help you?" Shawn said to the lady as he walked up.

"You live here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," Shawn said. The lady grinned. She was scaring Shawn, not that he would admit it.

"Well, it's been ten minuets and I have to go back inside. My dad is waiting for me," Shawn said and reached for the latch on the gate.

The lady grabbed his hand.

"Your dad is in side?" the lady questioned.

"Did I stutter?" Shawn asked rudely. The lady grinned wider.

"And what does your farther do?" the lady asked.

"He's a police officer," Shawn answered and yanked his hand away from the lady.

"Perfect," the lady whispered. She lunged as Shawn and grabbed him.

"HELP! DAD! HELP!" Shawn yelled. The lady hit Shawn over the head and he saw stars.

Shawn heard the front door fling open.

"SHAWN!" his dad yelled. "LET HIM GO" Henry roared.

The lady picked Shawn up and quickly shoved him into her trunk. Shawn heard bullets fly, tires screeching and then the hum of a speeding car.

Shawn scanned the trunk of the car. There was a blanket, runners and pain cans. A this was all he had to work with? Rolling on to his stomach he looked around. He noticed a small light coming from the corner. The tail light. He remembered his dad had told him that he was ever stuffed in a trunk, you could kick the tail light out and get some fresh air into the trunk.

Shawn rolled to his back again and wriggled closer to the corner. With all his might he began to the tiny light. Finally it broke and Shawn kicked away the remaining shards. He rolled back on to his stomach and got the pain can. He pried open the lid and then tipped it out the tiny whole. He was leaving a trail.

The paint can emptied and the car rolled to a halt. Shawn quickly pulled the paint can back and hid it under the blanket. The trunk opened and Shawn squinted at the light. He was picked up and put on the ladies hip. They were surrounded by trees and Shawn saw the ocean. She walked them into the house and Shawn scanned the area.

There were photos on the wall.

One was of the lady with a young baby, dressed in blue.

There were heaps of photos of the baby and the lady. Heaps. Shawn also saw a cot, a baby blanket and children's toys. Shawn noticed that the went down a long corridor, where there was only one door at the end. She opened the door and went down the stairs.

They were in a basement.

The lady put Shawn in the chair. He tried to run but she punched him across the face. He felt the blood dripping from his nose. The lady pulled his hands behind the chair and he felt himself being cuffed.

"This is just a precaution," The Parent said. "Just till you get used to this,"

She came around and faced Shawn.

"I'm going to be you new mummy," she said, smiling.

"I already have a mum," Shawn said. The lady's smile faltered. She slapped Shawn across the face.

"I know you are the one," she said. "I know you are my child. It was nice of that police officer to take care of you until I found you. He would of taught you well," she continued, smiling sickly. "But your home now and everything will be fine."

She kissed Shawn's head and left. Shawn shuddered and sniffed. A few minuets later, the darkeness crept over him and he passed out.

_Present Day_

Shawn's eyes snapped open and he visibly shook. The memory he had been suppressing for so many years was back. He remembered everything.

_I hope you enjoyed! _


	6. Chapter 6I have a phone

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych! I am a just a fan is allL

I hope you are enjoying this so far!! I'm having fun writing it!

PINAPPLES ALL THE WAY!

Chapter 6- I have a phone

**Peter rolled closer to Shawn and something dug into his ribs. Shawn shifted and gently sat up, trying not to wake Peter. Of course he did. Shawn put a finger to his lip. Peter nodded. Shawn reached into Jacket and searched for his inside pocket. He gasped when he pulled out his cell phone.**

**He grinned at Peter.**

**Of course the Parent would check for any phones because she was used to kidnapping children. Children didn't usually have cell phones. Peter grinned at Shawn.**

**The phone came to life and was glade to see he still had battery. But his reception bar was low. Due tot he storm and being in a basement. He would make do.**

**Shawn quickly dialed a familiar number.**

_**Police station **_

**Henry, Gus, Lassie, Jules and Karen were all waiting for the lab results to come back. It should be very soon. It had been a long night, nobody getting any sleep and now it was a new day.**

**Jules mobile rang. She quickly picked it up and looked at caller id. It read Shawn. **

"**It's, Shawn," Juliet gasped.**

"**Put it on speaker phone," Karen instructed. Juliet quickly flipped her phone open and put it on speaker phone.**

"**Shawn?" She cried.**

"**No, this is Pineapple express, delivering all you pineapple needs," Shawn joked. Everyone sighed in relief.**

"**Shawn, are you OK?" Henry asked.**

"**Dad?" Shawn asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm here. Gus too," Henry answered.**

"**O hey buddy," Shawn said.**

"**Are you OK?" Karen asked.**

"**Wow, having a party without me," Shawn said, faking hurt.**

"**SHAWN," Lassie yelled.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. Just....ocated wrist," Shawn said, breaking up.**

"**Your breaking up," Gus said.**

"**Orry. There....boy here....Peter," Shawn said.**

"**Is he alright?" Karen asked.**

"**Fine. Listen....where I am. By the beach.....forest. Out of town.....an hour out.......the pain," Shawn explained.**

"**What? Say that last part again," Juliet asked.**

"**Follow the paint marks on...road. Lead.....the house," Shawn said again, getting frustrated with the reception.**

"**Follow the paint on the road and it will lead us to the house," Henry repeated.**

"**Yes," Shawn cried. "Start.....dad's house."**

"**Start at my house," Henry repeated.**

"**Bring snacks," Shawn said. Gus rolled his eyes.**

"**You OK, Shawn?" Gus asked.**

"**Yeah, fine. A little.......lady. So weird reminds of........ In......," Shawn said.**

"**We are loosing you," Juliet said.**

"**I said.....," Shawn started and then the phone cut out.**

"**Lets roll," Karen said. Lassiter and Juliet grabbed the guns. Henry and Gus were already racing to their cars. A dozen black and whites followed too.**

**They quickly drove to Henry's house. They all parked out the house and jumped out.**

"**Why would, Shawn tell us to come here?" Juliet asked.**

"**He was kidnapped from here when he was eleven," Henry answered. "And the Parent drove of in this direction," Henry said, pointing in the opposite direction the came in.**

"**OK, we drive this way until we can find this paint trail," Karen said and they all jumped back into the car.**

**They drove for a bout ten minuets when Henry slowed the car and stopped. Gus was riding with Henry and gave him a questioning look.**

"**Look," Henry said, pointing to the ground. Faintly, they could see yellow line running along the road.**

"**It's paint," Henry said.**

**Lassiter pulled up beside Henry.**

'**What's going on?" He asked, rolling down his window. Henry rolled his down too.**

"**There is yellow paint on the ground, fairly old but paint. Follow this and we find, Shawn," Henry explained.**

**He drove off.**

_**The Basement**_

**The Basement door suddenly flung open. The Parent came walking down, dressed in her pajamas.**

**Shawn tried to hide the phone.**

"**Play along," Shawn whispered to Peter. He nodded, nervous.**

"**Good morning, boys," The Parent said happily. "I see you boy's are getting along."**

"**O yeah, we were just thinking of making you breakfast in bed. You know, to thank you for being our new...mum," Shawn said, putting on a fake happy voice. He elbowed Peter.**

"**Yeah, we were thinking of making...er pancakes," Peter said, his voice slightly shaking.**

"**O, you boys are too sweet," The Parent said. "Come on, lets go make some pancakes,"**

**Shawn and Peter slowly got up. The Parent smiled encouragingly at them. They slowly followed her up the stairs.**

"**All we have to do is stall her for a while. The police are on their way," Shawn whispered to Peter. "Think we can do that?"**

**Peter nodded. The parent turned around.**

"**What are you boys whispering about?" she asked, smiling.**

"**Just about what you would like in you pancakes," Shawn supplied. "You know, chocolate chips or pineapple."**

**The Parent smiled sweetly and led them in to the kitchen.**

**As they walked to the kitchen, Shawn scanned the room. It hadn't changed except there were new pictures. The ones with the baby in blue were still there but there were new ones. They were pictures of the kids she had kidnapped. A portrait. Each kid looked close to tears and looked extremely scared. He eyes fell to one photo in particular. It was the biggest one there.**

**It was him, pulling a face. There was a caption on the frame**

_**My son**_

**Ooo freaky, haha. I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7the police have arrived

**Chapter 7- The Police have arrived.**

Shawn shuddered and walked into the kitchen. It only been ten minuets since he called the police. They wouldn't be here for another 45 minuets tops. They needed to stall. They would have to make the pancakes. Not that it was a down side. Shawn was hungry.

"I'll get you a recipe," the Parent said. Shawn smiled in thanks. He made crazy signs behind her back and Peter giggled. He felt safe with Shawn.

The Parent turned and Shawn quickly stopped, smiling.

He took the book from her hands and they begun to make pancakes.

45 minuets later, Shawn once again glanced out the window and finally saw cars starting to arrive. He cheered on the inside. This was there third 'attempt' to make a pancake mix but had stuffed up again. The Parent was watching with loving eyes as they started again and again. He saw his dad, Gus, Juliet, Lassie and Karen all creep up towards the house.

Other police officers were there, surrounding the place. Shawn pulled Peter closer.

"They are here," he whispered. Peter nodded.

Suddenly the doors burst open.

"Hand in the air," Lassiter cried, guns drawn. Peter and Shawn put their hands in the air and The Parent jumped up.

"What do you think your doing?" She cried, stepping in front of Shawn and Peter. Her stance was wrong. She was protecting them.

"Step away from them," Juliet growled. Shawn's eyebrows went up, only one thought going through his mind. _Sexy._

"What have my boy's done?" The Parent asked. Karen's eyebrows went way up.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of, Peter Nicholson and Shawn Spencer," Lassiter said, coming forward with handcuffs.

"Kidnap them? I didn't kidnap them. They are my children," The Parent said.

"Your children?" Gus asked. This was weird.

"Yes, my children," The Parent said. Lassiter cuffed her.

"Wait, I'm getting something," Shawn said, raising a hand to his temple.

"Whaaaaa, Whaaaaaaaa," Shawn cried, making an annoying baby noise.

"Shawn," Henry snapped.

"You were pregnant and had a beautiful baby boy," Shawn said. "But your husband left and took your baby with you."

The Parent looked to Shawn, tears in her eyes.

"You've been searching for him ever since. But your reality became mixed with your desire to find you child," Shawn continued. "So you kidnapped one. Another boy. But after two weeks you realized it wasn't your son and killed him. So you tried again and again,"

"Then I found him. I found you," The Parent said with such love. "But you ran away. I thought I was wrong so I tried to find you again, but none of my other children were as good as you."

"You were good? You weren't a pain in the ass?" Henry said.

"Of course I was," Shawn said. "I'm not your son. I'm his," Shawn said, pointing to Henry.

"No, your mine," The Parent said. Shawn shook his head.

Her face twisted in anger.

"YOU ARE MINE," she screamed and lunged at Shawn. Lassiter let her go, not having a good grip and she lunged straight into Shawn's stomach.

Peter ran straight towards the police. Karen quickly moved him out of the way before he could get hurt.

Shawn was thrown on the bench, pancake mix falling on top of him and the pineapple they were about to cut too. He crashed into the bench, crying out in pain as he wrist collided with the bench. The Parent was ripped of Shawn and he slid to the ground.

The Parent made several other attempts to get to Shawn but didn't succeed. Finally, she was taken away.

Gus and Henry came up to Shawn and helped him up.

"You alright?" Henry asked, supporting Shawn.

"Not really," Shawn said. He turned and vomited into the sink. Gus gagged a little.

"Shawn, an ambulance is here for you and Peter," Juliet said, coming into the room.

She looked extremely pale and close to tears. Gus and Henry helped Shawn out and Juliet led them to the ambulance.

_The Hospital _

_Lassiter, Gus, Juliet, Henry and Karen were waiting outside Shawn and Peter's room in the hard plastic chairs. Finally the doctor came out and said that they could go in and talk to them._

_The walked in. Both were sitting up in their beds arguing._

"_Dude, it was you who put to much flour in," Shawn argued._

"_Who puts pineapple in pancakes?" Peter asked._

"_Anybody who is cool," Shawn said._

"_Shawn?" Karen asked, putting an end to their bickering. Shawn and Peter looked up._

"_We need to ask you some questions," Lassiter said._

"_Shoot," Shawn said, grinning._

"_How did you leave the paint clue for us?" Karen asked. They all moved around and made themselves more comfortable. Juliet hesitantly sat on the bed. Shawn grinned and Juliet relaxed._

"_Well I left it there when I was eleven," Shawn said._

"_You did that the first time you were kidnapped?" Lassiter asked._

"_Well of course, Lassie. How else were you meant to find me?" Shawn asked. "I was thinking of Hansel and Gretel, unfortunately there was no bread in the trunk of the car so that Idea was out,"_

"_How did you pour paint out a locked trunk?" Jules asked._

"_O, I kicked the tail light out," Shawn said, looking to them all. "Dad told me that's what you do when you are locked in a trunk."_

_Henry smiled._

"_How did you get a cell phone in?" Lassiter asked._

"_Well, she was used to kidnapping children. How many kids do you know with a cell phone?" Shawn asked._

"_That's very impressive, Shawn," Karen said. "I'm glade your OK."_

"_Chief, I'm flattered, but I thought we were keep 'us' a secret?" Shawn said, sending her a dazzling smile. Karen rolled her eyes and left. Henry went after her. Gus and Lassiter left to, leaving just Shawn, Peter and Jules. _

"_Excuse us," Juliet said, pulling a curtain between them._

_Jules sat back down on the bed._

"_How's you wrist?" Juliet asked, gently touching it._

"_I've had worse," Shawn said, looking up at her._

"_I was so worried about you, Shawn," Juliet whispered. Shawn smiled._

"_I thought about you," Shawn said and Juliet looked up. "Wondering if I would see your smile again and I knew you were looking for me."_

_Juliet grinned._

"_I stayed up all night," Juliet said, leaning closer to Shawn._

"_I would of, but I passed out," Shawn said, leaning too. Juliet laughed and her lips touched Shawn's. He pressed his firmer against hers and pulled her closer to him._


End file.
